Tears of the Wolf
by Scar Renalds
Summary: Scar Renalds doesnt understand what happend that day after she was kidnapped. The pregnant shape-shifter mistakes her mate being killed. She goes into a deep depression and escapes into what would soon become one of the most dangerous places in her world.
1. Chapter 1: Suprise Suprise!

Tears of the Wolf

Chapter 1

"Your pregnant Scar congrats," said as he stared at me, my mouth hanging wide open. "Go tell the other lucky parent before I have to clean up drool," Malloy laughed and tapped my bottom jaw which was hanging wide open."Oh and no shifting," he chuckled at me.

Standing up I walked out into the waiting room, Jax coming over to me. "Whats wrong Scar?" Tilting his head he looked at me a bit worriedly. "Umm? Can we...Talk about this when we get in the car?" My voice was an octave higher than normal, stating my nervousness.

Jax nodded and grabbed me by my arm and lead me out to his car that i still thought wasnt worth the price he paid. The corvet had yet to win my attention even though it was my favorite .

"Please tell me whats wrong Scar.." Jax asked me even more worried than before. Smiling i showed him his fears about me being deadly sick were wrong. Grabbing his hand I lowered it to my stomach. "See. Nothing wrong," I said very quietly, watching his reactions as i spoke. He looked confused at first. "Lets just say that we are going to have another member to add to our family," grinning at him as shock and suprise crossed his emotions.

Suddenly he shouted his glee, loudly in the car causing me to wince. "Calm down Fido," I laughed at the dumb nickname for my wolfman. "I am not supposed to shift much," My face scrunched up.

"Well you could hurt the baby if you shifted to much, specially since you use alot of energy going to your furred form and back," He pointed out and gently rubbed my tummy, gaining a rumble of approval from me.

"I think we best go tell the rest of the pack fore` they have a cow," Rolling my eyes i gestured toward the road. "Because im pretty sure its only a little while longer before they start calling," I snorted, not wanting to talk to the others.

Jax gave me a long look before nodding. He started the car and drove toward are ranch house in the middle of the forest.

I thought about what my life would be like for the next couple months. A wolfs pregnancy was alot more difficult then a normal humans. You had to be careful about what you did and made sure you arent stressed, alot of things could lead to miscarriages.

Sighing i gazed out the window and seen we were almost at the ranch. Foliage blocked us in on all sides but we loved it this way. Everyone got privacy when they wanted to run in their wolf forms.

"We need to gather a pack meeting and we can go running afterwards. Only if you feel up to it," Jax glanced toward me then back to the gravel drive. "Doc said I am at least one month pregnant Jax, I can still walk let alone run," I rolled my eyes again.

Jax rolled his eyes too and pulled behind one of the many cars at our house. I eyed Jax. ".?" Shaking my head i looked out at all our packs cars. "Today was the pack meeting anyways. Just another reason to celebrate though," He smirked, that little scoundrel. I crossed my arms over my chest. He turned off the engine and hurriedly went around to help me out of the car.

"Jax..." I whined at him. "Im not helpless. For crying outloud the baby is going to get stressed out if you keep up this damned act," I bit out, annoyed at him. Shaking his head he answered out of pure stubborness, "I cant and will help you in this delicate state, Scar. You are too precious to me!" He nuzzled the top of my head and lead me to the porch stairs.

I accidently tripped, my foot hitting the top step. Instead of flying toward the ground, strong hands gripped under my arms heaving me up. "Be careful Scar," He frowned and shook his head. "You are going to need alot of protecting...Including from yourself," Sighing he led me toward the door making sure i didnt 'accidently' kill myself in the process. I giggled at the thought.

My mother stepped onto the porch before we could open the door. "How is she Jax?" My mom was the only one who could litteratly scare the pants off my mate Jax. "Thats what we are going to announce Miranda, just hold off on the questions until i get Scar sitting down," As we turned to walk in mom stopped me in my tracks. "Scarlett Belle Cosett! I am your mother! You can and will tell me what is wrong first or you will spend the rest of your life wishing you did."

I swallowed hard and whimpered. "Mom," I groaned and shifted slightly making sure Jax had a good hold on me. "You need to be quiet," I lowered my voice and glanced toward the windows and shut door. "Well tell me what is wrong?"

"Nothings wrong Miranda," Jax assured her with a simple gesture. "In fact we are still quite suprised and yet you havent noticed your own daughters symptoms of pregnancy. He clucked his tounge. "Of all people i thought you would know." I elbowed him in the ribs and looked at the expression of shock jar up her face. "Mom?" She looked...astounded there was no other word to really explain it. "Your pregnant? My God thats amazing!" She grinned and clasped her hands together. "We must go tell everyone!"

Grimacing as she pulled me toward the door i looked toward Jax for help and didnt find any. In fact he looked amused. Scowling i flipped him the bird and let my mother pull me into the most embarrassing meeting i think i ever saw. She pushed me to the center crowd and layed one hand on my shoulder. I glanced at everyone around me, some looked worried others looked...statisfied? Had they heard of conversation?

"My daughter has something to tell you," Pushing me foward she gestured for me to go ahead. "Umm...Well?Mmmm...I...Well I am... Pregnant," I admitted with a flushed face.

...4 Months Later...

Panting heavily, not just from the run but from the extra weight from the pups i carried in my belly. Two to be exact. We were going to suprise ourselves and wait until they were born to see what the genders were. I was begining to wish our pregnancies were even faster than 6 months. The little guys were making a fuss in there.

I dropped down to a walk, wondering if Jax had even waited on me. He had become very protective in the last couple of months. Almost attacking his best friend once. I shook my head as i thought about that then my thoughts veered off as i looked around. Where was everybody? Dropping my head low to the ground i began to sniff. A scent hit me then and caused me to stiffen up. Humans? On our property? Hunters I bet.

Growling, I lowered myself close to the ground. The bottom of my rounded belly brushing the ground every once in a while and causing me to bark softly in frustration. Twins. I snorted, shook out my ruff, and went off to find Jax.

I glanced around for the black pelt that could only be Jax`s. Instead i caught sight of one of the human hunters. 'Oh Shit!' I thought to myself as caught sight of me. I studied the gun for a moment and noticed it wasnt really a gun, gun. But a tranquilizer. I looked over him closer and the idiot honestly had a name tag on. _Joshua_. I snorted and growled.

Bareing my teeth at him i stood my ground. If he hurt my pups i would tears his entrails out and rip out his throat. That traq, could not be good news. Not at all. The guy honestly had the courage to be afraid. His fear reaked in the air and made me even angrier.

I watched his adams apple bob in his throat as he tried to take aim at me. His grip was deffinetly unsteady on the gun. He fired the first round and I jumped left, missing the dart by only a little bit. My hackles were raised as the guy took aim again then paused. "Fat little bitch arent you," Joshua sneered and the gun wavered. "That lab is going to pay a good fortune for you and those little whelps!" He laughed, a fowl dark sound to my ears.

How could he know? And what about a lab? He wasnt going to hurt my babies. And if this little SOB caused me to miscarriage i was going to kick his ass all the way to china and back five times in a row.

"Why dont you just give up and then no one will get hurt. Your pretty pathetic for the alpha bitch," He smirked at me and the gun lowered an inch.

lunging foward i snapped my teeth a few inches away from his thigh before he hit me with the butt of his small gun. It didnt hurt but a blow to the face caused me to stumble and really get pissed off. If this 'guy' new so much about me then maybe he would have saved himself an issue and already shot me with that crappy gun of his. Athough i really needed to find Jax before something bad happend.

Deciding not to waster my time I quickly shot past him but turned before I was all the way around. I caught his scent of fear again along with the suprised expression at how quickly i could move, right before i sunk my teeth in the back of his thigh and jerked my head back and forth. My teeth cut through his skin as easily as a humans would tearing out his hamstring i released my bite on him and backed away. His cry of pain rendered me to stop for just a moment as i watched blood squirt from the wound. The feeling of bloodlust rose as i watched.

I realized i needed to get out of there quick in case more humans were on there way. Looks like Joshua wouldnt live long with the blood lust, but i had a great feeling after watching him suffer... Like i was all high and mighty and nothing could tear me off my giant golden throne.

My gait wasnt smooth. It hadnt been for a while since i had been pregnant, but that didnt stop me from running. I tried my smoothest lope, trying not to injure the two unborn pups. It would be such a relief when they were born. It was all i could take now just to keep up this speed without passing out. And besides the point? This was my first time in my furry form in quite awhile. That damn Doc said things tend to be a little difficult for pups during their shift inside my stomach.

I was actually a lucky one in fact. Most females have more offspring at times than i have now. Sometimes we can have up to six pups. I shuddered at the thought. You would have to stay in your shifted form throughout the whole pregnancy. _Damn mother nature and her odd ways. _

Our wolf self is alot bigger than normal wolves, another fact that we have to be careful about where we show are selves. Like back there with that man Joshua. How did he know about us? I heard about wolf hunters before but not human ones. _Vampires._ They were usually the ones for that kind of thing.

I grimaced. In my wolf self, the skin around my muzzle pulled back to bare my teeth.

I slowed my pace down. I had to be on the look out. Brown and gray wolves tend to hide better in broad daylight (In the forest), than me and my black fur. Jax, not only was his fur black as well but he had a crescent shaped moon along his chest. All wolves have their own distinguished markings. Mine? Mine are odd. A think trail of white wraps around three of my legs. Both front and the left back. It looked as if white string was wrapped around my legs. At the end of the white trail though my paws were a silver color. They reflected off quite of few things. On my right hip is a crescent moon like Jaxs, only the fur is a light brown color. Odd isnt it? I shook my head silently.

Most people though i was a beautiful wolf. Others think I am Luna of the moon. Now that is an interesting fact. For one. Just because im an Alpha and I have the crescent mark doesnt just make me and Jax, royal. But we all are Children of the Moon. We can breed in between with humans, vampires(which is uncommon), witches or sorcerers, and the Fae or Demon marked.

I sniffed again and headed back toward our cabins, figuring Jax might be there. Specially if hunters were on the loose. I decided to worry about that later. My mate was perfectly fine at handling himself. But that still didnt stop me from panicking. _Gosh Dammit! _I thought to myself furiously. If i kept thinking about him i would certainly get stressed out. Then Jax would nag me saying i needed to be careful, blah,blah,blah. As if i wasnt already careful, but the sudden giddy feeling overwhelmed me and i shot forward without thinking. _What if Jax is hurt? Where are you Jax?_ I pleaded with myself silently.

My lope quickly became a sliding stop when i seen the next image. Are cabin was surronded by...


	2. Chapter 2: Fear Descends

_Chapter 2_

The cabin was surronded by unfamiliar vehicles. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as i looked around. Jax still wasnt anywhere to be found! I ended up growling to myself out of frustration. _**Of all times to leave why now?**_ I thought that question over and over to myself.

Somebody was going through our personal belongings. I noticed that as i crawled past some of the cars and over to a window. I placed my paw on the deal to look inside. Yup they were deffinetly in there.

My ears shifted back down against my head as i thought about them going through our pictures and clothes. _**The shit really hit the fan this time. **_I snarled lowly, making sure no one in the house could hear me.

I decided i had enough of a look at this bandits and went to look for my mate again. I started out at a slow trot, trying to save up my energy just incase i desperatly needed it. _**Jax...**_ I pleaded silently. **_Where are you? _**I whimpered softly. How come he wasnt coming back? How come, how come, how come? The stench of human greed was around our house. I was extremely worried now. My Jax could have been hurt somewher and i wouldnt even know about it.

Suddenly a place popped up into my head. Maybe he was in the cave we had first found each other. That was was only a few years ago but im sure he might go there.

My paws beat against the soft earth as i ran. A slow steady even breath was forced through my nose as i tried to catch his scent. I was almost willing to howl, but that might not have been the best descision. If the hunters were around i wouldnt want to get caught. Jax could take care of himself, and we can heal amazingly fast. The only problem is gunshot wounds are still fatal if hit in the right spot. I shuddered as i thought about guns and wolves. They didnt mix. Sadly we dont even do anything to the worthless humans that hunt us. As I got to thinking, i have heard stories about wolf hunters. They spend their lives hunting down are kind. Maybe once in a while they could have vampires help. Those cold blooded killers are morons. I snorted and continued an even pace. My breath puffing out blowing steams of warm air into the chilly wind.

_**Thank gosh for fur. **_I grinned, just for a second and my tounge lolled out the side of my mouth. I shook my head, warding off the childish act i just acomplished but hey, 21 isnt exactly that old. My mom would have had a cow if she seen me. My mother was that kind of person who is very strict about us acting grown up. My father however. Is childish himself. Its funny watching him and mom together when they are such two diffrent people.

As i came closer to are cave my thoughts turned to getting there as fast as i could. Every paw beat against the ground brought me closer to my mate, or so i hoped.

The scent hit my nostrils about the same time as Jax`s did. Looks like i wasnt the only one who killed a person today. The stench of blood was repulsive to me. Animal blood from our hunts wasnt bad, i actually enjoyed a good hunt. But scenting this guys emotions along with death, tended to make me on the bit nautious side. I groaned quietly. Jax was there and his scent brought to me fear, anger, anxiety, and bloody rage. My poor mate really must have been upset. of course i was really close to my due date, which i was excited and scared about.

I barked loud enough for him to hear me as i got close enough to the cave. Jax, with his beautiful black fur came rushing out. Blood crusted on his muzzle but relief on his expression. He had actually thought i could have been caught or hurt. Poor Jax still not trusting me good enough. I scoffed at that one.

Jax gave me a careful nip on the side and licked over the small wound. He quickly nuzzled my furry belly and began to herd me inside the cavern. I growled lowly at him. Never mess with an irritated pregnant shape shifter. Specially one who knows what shes doing. Jax knew better than to make me angry. But as you can already tell. He was scared shitless about this. Poor guy. **_I cant wait to see him on birthing day. _**I laughed to myself. The sound coming out as soft rumble in my wolf throat.

Steping inside the cool cave, Jax stepped away and began to shift. His body began to shimmer and many body parts began to retract fur while limbs rearranged themselves. Somebones grew while others shrunk. Hair sprouted on his head and other parts as he finally finished the shift. It only took a few seconds which was, thank heavens...Not time comsuming.

"Shift love," Jax`s voice was deep and rough. I could tell he was going to give me a lecture. I rolled my eyes and began to shift. welcoming the stretching and popping sensations. A slight burning sensation began in my lower belly but disapasitated in just a little time but it did make me groan.

Jax suddenly lost his serious expression, worry replacing it in record time. He moved over to me and handed me clothes i didnt see him pick up as i shifted. I looked at his own nude body and arched my eye brow, hoping it looked like a questioning look. "Your needs are always first Scar," He moved behind me and gently took the shirt from my hands. Which i also noticed wasnt my maternity shirt but his. It was a good things his shirts fit me now, i thought sarcasticly to myself. Lovely.

I lifted my arms as he gently slipped the shirt into place. Ugh, no bra. Again, Lovely. "Say something love," Jax`s hands dropped to my belly giving it a light caress. As he moved around to the front of me, he gripped the shirt in one of his hands and kneeled down. I felt his lips touch my stomach in a warm caress. Jax was such a charmer when he wanted to be. He slowly took the shorts he brought for me and i slipped my legs into the holes as quickly as my big form would allow.

Damn Jax needed to get some clothes on. My eyes lingered on his chest where a light patch of hair rested. He wasnt too hairy which made me happy. I would have made him wax if he was. I began to giggle as i though about Jax getting waxed. Hey that rhymed. I burst out laughing and he gave me a slightly amused look. "Do i get to hear the joke?" I shook my head and just gave him a hug. "You need to get dressed before i decide my clothes are going back off. He laughed too and turned around. Before he could get out of my reach i smacked him on the ass. He had one hell of an ass, the muscles bunching as he walked. Jax snorted as soon as i smacked him. He knew me all too well.

I stared at him as he slipped on his shirt. Damn i might have even began to drool and i wouldnt have noticed. He had a body to drool over. An eight pack, some fine toned muscles, a cock that would make even the most virginal girls scream for. (Believe me i know) "Like what you see?" I blushed as he caught me staring. I still wasnt the most perfect when it came to some of his remarks.

I placed my hand over my tummy, feeling my two little babies wriggle and squirm around in my womb. There was nothing like having a child growing inside you. Such sweet innocence and a tiny little person that you created life for. Heat cycles were torturous but without my last one i might not have gotten pregnant. I think Jax was worried i was about to deliver on the floor, he had that terrified look going on.

The sad thing is, he was probably right. I could go into labor anytime and he might or might not be with me at the time. I felt sorry for him though. After Jax was finished dressing, the lucky duck had taken his cell phone with him and began to call someone. With my sensitive hearing i figured out who it was as soon as he said: Hello?. It was our Beta, Felix. And he didnt sound to happy either.

I waited out their conversation with a bored sigh and rolled my shoulders. My back began to ache about the same time and i placed my hand on my lower back to help support the twins extra weight. Jax gave me another worried look and glanced at my belly. I rolled my eyes and mouthed: No. After that his brow furrowed and he looked a bit frustrated. Talking to Felix can be frustration some times, trust me i know.

Sadly i wouldnt even try to lower myself to the floor to sit. I knew i would have a terrible time getting up since i couldnt even see my feet while i stood. Tilting foward on my feet i tried to look at my feet. I still couldnt see over my damned stomach.

"Scar," Jax warned me and grabbed my arm as i lost balance. He quickly steadied me and a sigh of relief slipped from my mouth.

I didnt notice when he got off the phone but apperently we were going to go find the others of our pack. "Lets hope none of them are caught," I muttered tiredly. I didnt want to go anywhere but then again. Who ever wanted to go through this while they were pregnant. Certainly not me. My ankles were becoming swollen and i felt as if i would fall over at any time.

"Scar," Jax said softly and slipped his arm around my waist to support me. "We are meeting Felix and the others at the abandoned candy ware house," I sighed softly. "Its not to far away...Please tell me you have a car waiting Jax?" I looked at him, leaning against his body. Jax nodded. "Of course, I wouldnt make you walk all the way there in your condition," He nuzzled my forehead which made me smile.

(**To be continued...Please comment if you have any questions i would be happy to answer any)**


	3. Chapter 3: Worst NightmareScariest Time

Chapter 3- Terror over Liza

Jax took me to the waiting car. He rushed me the whole time saying I could rest in the car on the way there. I was so frustrated I wanted to cry. Stupid hormones. I growled lowly, Why couldn't these pups be out already? When they did come it looked like I wasn't going to have the easiest time in the world I guessed. "Jax," I whined and he looked over at me. "You honestly need to be careful of what you make me do. I have already been through so much today and im not sure I can take much more," I groaned softly as I felt the two little ones move. "I don't think they want to wait much longer and I guarantee you the two will be born before the week is out."

Jax just stared at me in awe and pure worry. I could tell he didn't want me to go into labor when the hunters were around but I didn't care.

There was slight discomfort in my womb and it bothered me. I wasn't sure what labor felt like but I knew I couldn't be having contractions could I? Wouldn't it hurt more than this?

Jax interrupted my thoughts again as he quickly drove through a red light. I grabbed the safety handle on the side of the corvette. "Slow down Jax!" I snapped and I couldn't help it. I didn't like be jostled and didn't want to start now.

"Sorry Scar…" He winced and slowed down a fraction. Not enough for my liking but at least he slowed down.

We were about 5 minutes away from the warehouse and I probably looked like shit. Oh well I guess.

Jax was so focused on getting there that I doubted a nuclear bomb could get him off his path…Well I bet I could if I told him the babies were coming…That seemed like a pretty funny idea but I wouldn't want to give the poor guy a heart attack. Too bad he couldn't even come close to having one. We had very good bodies.

I stared out the window until we pulled into the back parking lot. I didnt realize how late it had gotten until we got out of the vehicle. The sun was setting.

Felix and the others were waiting close by and they all walked over to us. Everyone of them adverted their eyes as their alphas got closer. Some gave me looks of sympathy and worry.

"What?" I snapped as the looks continued on.

One of my favorites in the pack walked over to us. She bowed her head and then looked up. "Alpha Scar..you sister...Liza...Diablo is keeping her inside the building," I took off running before Netta even finished her sentence. Diable was a dead man if he touched my sister. Jax tried to stop me but i was focused on getting inside. Even as heavily pregnant as me i could still get in faster than he.

As soon as i reached the door i had it jerked open and slamed shut, not realizing the click i heard was a lock going into place. I sniffed quickly and followed the scent of my sister. She was in recently i could tell since her scent was still fresh. I followed the smell into a lit room where i seen a figure tied up in the corner. The light wasnt the best but i was almost certain it was her. Without stopping and thinking i ran over to her. Yup it was deffinetly her. The ropes quickly snapped under the force of my weight and i jerked the gag out of her mouth.

"Scar?" Liza spoke rappidly, "Why did you come here? It was his plan all along you need to get out before.." Her sentence ended abruptly as she focused on something over my shoulder. I spun around just in time to watch Diablo close us inside. "Well well well, look what we have here. A nice breeding tool you are. I cant believe the Alpha Bitch actually fell for it," He laughed darkly and i gave him a snarl in return. "Watch your mouth if you want to live," Apperently he didnt notice my condition before but now he noticed as he moved around the table. He hissed out. "The Bitch has been breeding?" He sneered at me.

Diablo was very angry. I needed to get out. Liza looked scared to death and someone was banging on the door. Jax, i thought. He got through the first one and was attempting to open the second. Diablo noticed this too and was trying to force us into anothers room. I stood my ground and bared my teeth. The damn wolf wasnt going to get past my guard. Not this time.

Jax finally got the door open. "Run Scar!" He yelled so loudly i had to do just that. I grabbed Liza`s arm and ran while Diablo was distracted.

We got outside and waited. You couldnt hear anything from outside but the others were so busy checking us over i couldnt keep an eye on the building. My mind froze the minute i heard the gun shot. I tensed and pushed my way to the front of the crowd. I was afriad. I knew Jax didnt have a gun on him and that Diablo most certainly did. I trembled and kept my eyes on the door. My heart dropped as i seen Diablo walk out of the building. I didnt pay attention to see the horrible wound in his chest or the far away look in his eyes, all i remember is a terrible feeling split through me. It felt as if my soul was torn from my body. I didnt see Jax and i automaticly thought the worse.

My howl went up loudly in the quiet air. One minute im human, the next im wolf. My Howl was one of loss and mourning. Before i knew what i was doing i was running. My paws beating against the ground to fast for my comfort. But it felt as if i couldnt control my body. As if i wasnt one with it. My heart pounded in my chest and breath came out rough.

I kept running for hours. My legs felt like jello before i finally stopped and came to an abandoned wild wolf den. I lapped from the water in the river a few feet away and walked limply toward the den when suddenly a blazing hot pain burnt through my belly and womb, causing me to gasp for breath. I had to shift back and crawl into the den. My human skin felt raw as i dragged myself across the ground to the side of the cave.

I felt water gush out from between my legs and knew my water broke. I moaned with pain and spread my legs. I didnt know how far dilated i was nor did i have anything to help my pups with. I layed my hand weakly against my stomach. I was terrifed for my own babies sake. What if they never got to see their grandparents. What if they never got to take their first breath. Is shifted restlessly and squeezed my eyes close. I was not getting pregnant again any time soon...Maybe..Okay that was probably not going to happen since me and Jax never used condoms...Ever! Jax and i were completely insateable during my heat season. I stopped then remembering why i was in this cave instead of with Jax and the others. Tears streamed down my face and my grieving started back up again.

I probably looked like crap sitting...Wait not laying in a cave in labor. Talk about cave people. How the hell could they stand this? Without the work of any medication this was bloody torture. Literatly. With my sobbing and the pain wracking the lower half of my body i never noticed the supernatural stalking toward me from the woods. My focus was completly on the pain raging through my belly.

Im not sure exactly how long went by nor did i care. The longer i waited the worse it got. I took a deep breath and a familiar scent hit my nostrils. I was shooked as i stared out the mouth of the cave. Thats when he steped foward and my heart got stuck in my throat...

**(to be continued...sorry people i know its another short chapter but im working on making the next one alot longer...)**


	4. Chapter 4: Pain, sadness, and anger

Chapter 4

"Jax?" I whispered and weakly lifted my arm out toward him. It was a miracle he was still alive. "I thought you had been shot…" My voice sounded weak to my own ears.

"Scar?" He ran over to me and knelt down immediately. "Jax," I whimpered. "It hurts soo bad," My trembling apparently warned him something was wrong if the blood on my thighs did not. Of course though if he was here the pack wasn't far behind. "Jax…Make sure the others don't come in here. I just want the healer in here," My tortured gaze met his. "I'll make sure Cherie," He gently stroked my face and quickly stood and walked to the front of the cave. "Liza, make sure everyone stays out here. Only the healer is allowed inside. Alphas orders," He glared at some of the pack members who looked like they wanted to object.

Slowly he picked his way back inside and sat down aside of me. Jax laid his hand on my belly and it was like a pain reliever. His touch eased some of the muscle spasms inside my body.

Not before long Manx made her way inside. "How far along in her contractions is she Jax," Manx`s soft accent echoed through the silent cave. "I have been here all of five minutes? How the hell am I supposed to know?" He all but screamed at the young healer. She flinched back and dropped her gaze.

"Jax!" I barked hoarsely. "Leave her alone, she is just trying to help." I gave him the best glare I could work up.

Manx gave me a grateful look and knelt down toward my bent knees. She pushed tenderly on my lower stomach which caused me to yelp. Jax growled at Manx and I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. "Shut it Jax!" Didn't act really appreciative of him now that he was back and not in harm's way. Well I was in too much pain to care. Giving birth if a terrible but wonderful experience even if you're in a damned cave.

Manx braced my legs, "Push Scar, on the count of three." This time she pushed down on the top of my belly. "One, two, three push!" I screamed again and trembled with exertion. "Scar, you've been in labor for some time now," Her brow furrowed as she looked at me. "You are dilated," She gestured for Jax to grab her bag I never seen her bring in.

I took another deep breath and pushed. Jax flinched at my death grip on his hand. I howled out in retching pain. Manx looked excited. She was going to bring the heir to pack into this world, "Your crowning scar keep it up." She tried to hide her smile, knowing it would probably upset me, but I seen just a flash of it. I sobbed and my teeth ground together.

I didn't notice when Manx had gotten out a towel and other supplies, nor did I notice Jax`s scared expression on his face. I pushed again and with it the most terrible feeling happened. I half grunted, screamed, as I pushed the head of my child out of my body.

Just a few seconds later after another push, I felt a bit of relief. I had delivered my first child. Tears of joy and pain streamed down my face. I watched in awe and pride as Manx cleaned then wrapped my baby. I let go of Jax`s hand. "Manx, please let me hold my…" I trailed off and then looked at her questioningly. "Boy," Manx grinned and handed him to me. I took him gently, carefully to avoid touching my stomach or hurting the baby. "Jax ça fait mal!" I cried out and held out the infant for him to grab. He took him quickly and I shuddered and gripped my stomach. I began to feel terribly weak. My hands were shaking and sweat was dripping off my forehead. "Aiiiiiiiiiiee," I screamed once again. "Jax, Make it stop!" I begged and cried as tears continued to stream down my face. My son wailed out as i groaned loudly. I bore down and grew light headed. I gave another push and gave brought yet another life into this world.

I felt even worse now and images were getting blurry. "jumeaux. Une fille et un garcon! Twins a girl and boy,"Manx said proudly again and I snorted. Suddenly my mind was surrounded by a black veil and I fainted. Manxs words filling my head before I passed out.

Hours later...

I slowly came too. My mind was foggy and i couldnt focus on scents or sounds. I could make out a voice...Manx`s voice. "She is hemorraging. She needs to shift. For some reason its not healing like it is supposed to. Not only that but we need to get the pup fed Jax," I think i heard what sounded like a grunt or groan maybe? "Wait just a few more moments Manx. Her breathing has changed shes coming to," Jax didnt sound to happy. In fact he sounded scared.

My eyes cracked open and i got a splitting headache. "Jax?" i whispered. "Is...Are my babies okay?" My voice sounded weak even to my ears. Jax looked down at me with a grim expression. He knelt beside me but didnt say a thing.

I grabbed his sleeve and cringed at the stickiness between my thighs as well as the horrible pain. "Jax. Are my babies okay?" My voice wobbled and i knew something had happened. "We lost the little girl," A tear trickled down his cheek and landed on my arm. Tears of my own streamed down my cheeks and i began to sob. I pulled him down and buried my head into the cloth over his chest. Too much had happened in one day.

"Im so sorry," Manx looked over at us with a grimace of sadness on her face. She held my little son in her arms. "Is...Is he healthy?" Manx nodded yes and i sighed in relief. I reached out for him and she handed him over.

Jax`s eyes tracked my movements. I tried to hold my son, but my arms shook and Jax had to help support him. I gently held him against my breast and he began to nuzzle around until he found my nipple. I crooned softly to him despite my movements that began to get even more feable than before. Jax gently took my son away from his source of warmth and food. "Shift Cherie," He looked at me sternly and i did as he told. A blazing heat flashed through my womb and lower thighs as i shifted.

It caused me to half howl and moan. Limbs lengthend and shortend. The healing pain continued to rack my womb but i ignored it and embraced the wolf. I heard a little yap and realized my son shifted also. I forgotten that when every mother wolf shifter her pup did too. That is until it stopped nursing. Then its hormones and pheremones began to change and accomadate their own. When ever i shifted so did my son. As i finished my shift i slowly sat up and shook the tingles out from my body. Jax had appearently put down my son sometime during the shift and the pup had wobbled over to me.

I carefully reached down to nuzzle the wobbly, but upright pup.

Groaning as i leaned back up, i carefully sat down on my haunches trying to stop the pain. It ended suddenly, than goodness but i knew it was also going to take a little while to heal this kind of wound. It was diffrent since it was internal.

Flopping down on my side and imeadiatly regretting the task, i felt my little pup scuffle to my belly. His little paws could find no traction on the cavern floor but he used his bodys momentum to pull himself over to me. As he began to suckle one of my teats i tried to nap. To forget all the pains of today and not have to worry about anything.

Sadly we got inturpted when Manx wanted me to shift again. I snarled and snapped my teeth toward her. This wasnt what i had wanted, not in the sense anyways. I wanted to be alone with Jax and my son. To name him in the safety on my own lair.

Not long after that i heard the sweet rumble of a van.

Manx had burried my little girl and piled her grave with flowers and stones while i was unconcious. I sniffled and sat up.

Being in that van sounded wonderful at the moment. It would be almost like a haven, a safety house or sanctuary. I gently took my little boy in my jaws. Careful not to harm his delicate frame i walked outside slowly. Our pack was surronded around the cave by the dozen. I decided to ignore them and head for the vehicle they had gotten ready. It seemed like such the wiser choice. There were to many wolves around for my case. I was an alpha after all but i was hurt. They could still smell fresh blood, they knew i was weak so i was weary of them.

As i came across the van i noticed the trunk was open and the back row of seats was down. Not only that but in the middle row of seats there was two baby car seats which hit me like a punch in the gut. They had been so prepared and now they would be heart broken that one of the pups didnt make it. The pack was just like that.

Jumping into the back of the van was a little difficult. My legs were weak and shook when they helf to much weight but i made sure not to jostle my little boy. I curled in on myself and gently set him down below my stomach, which he began to waddle to imeadiatly. I gave a tired wolfey smile as he began to nurse and laid my head down on my paws.

It looked like this wasnt so bad after all. It was exciting having a child, one to care for and nurture.

While my pup nursed i cleaned him over with my rough tounge. It was the best i could do for now as i waited for Jax to get in the van.

It didnt take long for him to get in but as i figured, Jax wasnt going to be the one driving. It was his Beta John as well as his wife Chloe.

Jax sat in the back with me, all the while keeping an eye on us as John and Chloe were talking about places to go and stay that were safe for the moment.

I lifted my head back of my paws and gazed out the window. As soon as we were safe, or at least alone. We would talk about names.


	5. Chapter 5 The Naming Games

Chapter 5: The naming games

I squinted at the hotel sign and coddled my baby to my chest. We had shifted back on the way to the safe haven and decided to stay that way.

My son was dressed in a little blue onesie that had little leopard spots outlining the border. I couldnt help but smile.

Myself on the other hand was dressed in a sun dress. Even though i had shifted again my stomach was still uneasy along with sore other areas. Jax had been quiet as he had handed over my clothes and the babies clothes.

I wasn't going to try to guess why but it didn't matter to me at the moment. I know i looked like shit and was in serious need of a bath.

John and Chloe were taking us to a fancy five star hotel so we could spend a few nights relaxing and making plans and preferences about baby names.

Chloe also gave me her cell in case we needed to call her.

Sighing i just decided to take it. My mind was still in a weak condition after the births and i felt as if i could lie down on a nice comfy bed for months until i finally felt rested.

Diablo was still loose even though he was wounded. He had been shot in the back while Liza and I had escaped.

I was still afraid. He would come after my family one way or another. Even if he had to get the bloodsuckers to do his dirty work.

Diablo. The name echoed faintly through my mind. He was in my birth pack. He wasn't a litter mate, no. He was my first love. That was way before I met Jax.

I met Jax all by accident.

He was a new alpha, and was exploring his new territory. I on the other hand, was out hunting.

That night had been stressful and I wanted comfort food. I wandered too far out of the territory and ended up in his. Jax attacked me, and like normal. I fought back. A pissed off she wolf, who just lost her meal is not one to mess with. Unfortunately he was the stronger of us two and the older more experienced.

Sadly the memories mix up then.

Anyways Diablo was angry that I ended up taking Jax as a mate he thought it was unfair since he had claimed me first.

I looked up as we came to a stop in front of a Days Inn. I sighed, irritated that we had to even do this. I just wanted to go home. My eye lids trembled as I looked down at my hands. At least we got to spend a normal couple of days together with Jax and my son. Eyolf. I like the name Eyolf. It was a Native American name but it didnt bother me one pic. It meant Lucky Wolf and thats what my son was. One lucky wolf.

"Jax," I said as we walked into are hotel room on the third floor. We had gotten one of the better suites which was fine with me. "Yes?" Grinning he quickly locked the door and spun around to face me. I frowned, disapproving. "I want to name him Eyolf," Eying Jax I gently sat my son down on the bed.

"Eyolf? Why Eyolf?" He crossed his arms and walked over to sit down on the bed, pulling me down beside him.

"Because he is lucky Jax. I was depressed majorally. I thought you had been killed. Eyolf means 'lucky wolf' plus its Native American. Some of the few people who support our history."

"Damn it Scarlett," His sudden change of mood frieghtend me a bit. "You honestly think i would let that..that..bastard kill me?"

Cringing backwards, away from him I raised my voice. "Well at least when Diablo was still with me he never yelled at me! I cant say the same for you though."

Jax looked hurt. "You still have feelings for him even though we are mated and newly parents?"

"I dont like being yelled at!"

"Fine!" He yelled

"Fine!" I yelled back

"Good" he yelled

"Good."

"I think we should get seperate rooms for the night," His stare was cold as he said those words. I think those words hurt more than any physical abuse ever would have. Appearently it showed on my face because he opened his mouth to say something.

But as i was beginning to hope, he quickly shook his head and walked back in the lounge to get another room. Either he did that or stay with another pack member.

Getting up i locked the door he had unlocked on his way out. Funny how i hadnt noticed it.

I walked into the bathroom to take a shower

After i had taken my shower I laid down feeling exhausted. Eyolf just stared up at me with the blue eyes babies were always born with.

He was such an innocent in this horrible game of war between us.

During my shower i had thought about Jax`s words. I did feel horrible for what i did to Diablo but Jax had no reason to yell the way he did. I curled my arms around myself. What was wrong with him lately. He was usually so sweet to me and never yelled.

Tears formed in my eyes. Did he really love me? Wolves never left each other because of our bond for life once we mated. Maybe because i wasnt like i once was. Im not that brave she~wolf who jumps head first into battle now. I had changed since becoming pregnant.

I was more careful as to where and what i did and how to do it. Why couldnt Jax understand that. Diablo would have...

My thoughts trailed off. Diablo could be violent too though. He was extremly jealous and while he was never abusive to me he was to others. I was an alpha.

I would never lie to myself. I wasnt as strong anymore as i put out. For some reason as i got older after i reached my twentys I was becoming something other than an alpha. There was obviously something wrong i just had yet to figure it out.

I shook the rest of the thoughts out of my head and watched my child. Smiling i leaned down and kissed his forehead. Eyolf gave me one of those baby smiles and made a spit bubble which caused me to laugh.

I pulled down the blankets and carefully placed my little boy between me and a pillow. Careful to make sure he wouldnt suffocate by facing him near me but not wanting him to fall off. I reached over and turned off the lamp that i had left on and snuggled deeper into the bed.

After about two hours, I was awaken abrubtly and it wasnt because of the baby. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. Something was about to happen and it couldnt be good. Bracing myself i kept Eyolf sheltered right before something went off near the window. Glass splintered everywhere, shards cutting and slicing into my skin causing a growl of pain to rip itself up my throat. Two vamps entered from the giant hole where the window once lay.

One of them had what looked like a tranqulizer gun but i could have been mistaken.

The vamps smirked at my and fired off whatever the hell was in the gun. "Dart," I thought, "But not a tranq." The pain coursed through me as soon as the dart hit. Why the hell had these fuckers shot me with vampire venom. That was extremely poisioness to my system and my limbs wouldnt resond where and when i wanted them to. I made sure i was blocking their way of Eyold though.

I dont know what i would do if they hurt my son. No i do know what i would do. Kill the sons of bitches.

I shook now and barely registered that someone was pounding on the door. Jax? I really didnt know who as i fought for consciousness but was slowly losing.

"Dont hurt him," The words sounded so soft to my ears that if it was a human in the room with me they never would have heard me, but unfortunatly it wasnt a human but a vampire.

"We wont," The tall vamp with sandy blonde hair said right before i blacked out.

What i didnt know was what they had planning for me and who was waiting...

**(PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. ITS VERY IMPORTANT PLZZZZZZZZZ)**


	6. Chapter 6: A diffrent kind of Fear

**(be warned it gets a little messy and not for the tender hearted)**

**Chapter 6: A new kind of fear**

When i woke. I was undressed and lying in a cage made of silver on a matress. My first thought was where was i but then i thought about my son.

Panic was the first emotion to really settle in and i stood not minding nudity but wondering who had done this.

"I see your awake my dear sweet Luna."

Oh God not that voice. A shudder swept through me and i then tried to cover myself the best i could.

"Why are you doing this Diablo?" I almost cried in frustration.

"Because my lovely Scar, you left me for some mangy 'dog'." He snarled back.

Closing my eyes i thought about Eyolf. "Where is my son?" I tipped my head back to watch him.

"Dont worry he is safe...for now but you have to have to do everything i say, or ill kill him. And i really dont want to kill him but if you dont obey..well then is looks like i might have to go through with it." He had the courage to smirk at me.

"Your Bastard!" I screamed as loud as i could. "What the hell do you want so bad that you would hurt an innocent life!" I began to sob.

"You are going to raise my pups. Ill keep you here until your heat cycle returns which should be pretty soon. It should be quite easy to impregnate you since we already know you are fertile and produce heathy children," He said it all so matter-a-factly that i whimpered.

I thought about my dead little girl burried in the cave, and trembled. He was going to force me to do this? "W-why Diablo.." I whimpered again.

"Because i`m dying. I was injected with something that is slowly destroying me from the inside out a dangerous poison that will be used against wolves and you will be the mother of my pups. I could have made this so much easier if you had just went along and mated me not that dog who acts like a wolf." He sneered as he talked about Jax.

"Diablo. You dont know what you are doing," She could still feel the horrible touch tingling through her from the vampires. Another males touch was painful unless they were family. Only Jax`s and Eyolfs touch was actually tolerable. "I will fight you every inch of the way Diablo."

"No you actually wont have to. I believe the vampire venom stuns you just fine. Your lucky I gave you the antadote or you would still be un able to move. However I so wanted my little hell fire to fight me every inch of the way but knowing you, you would tear out my throat as i had my pleasure, lets start now should we?" I never noticed the syringe in his hand as i was standing near the front of the bars. I looked at him frieghtend as the needle slid into my vein and i collapsed.

I watched him unlock the cage but could not do anything about it.

Limply in his arms, he carried me to a metal table with silver cuffs for the wrists and ankles. "Please dont Diablo," I pleaded, freightend.

"Dont worry love, i`ll take good care up you," He snapped the cuffs on my wrists and ankles after settling me on the cold table. If i were able to move i would have shivered. He began to strip and i adverted my eyes. "Dont Diablo. Jax will kill you for this."

"You think i care what he does! I hope he does kill me but ever time he looks at you he will always remember i have been here." He reached into his discarded clothes to pull out a pocket knife. I was still helpless as i whimpered softly.

Flicking it open he ran the sharp side of the blade down the side of my face. Not hard enough to cut but i realized it was silver. It would scar. Badly. I sqeezed my eyes closed right about the time he dug the knife in right below my left eye. Smoke billowed where the blade had been as the silver burnt. He really was leaving his mark. It would never disapear, and even when he was gone i would always know he had been there and hurt me. The one person who was my first crush. The one who was about to rape me, my childhood friend. I choked on a sob then and he stoped the blade right at the edge of my mouth.

It stung horribly but the cut was shallow. My fingers twitched as i tried to move but remembered i was cuffed. If he did this. I knew i would end up being scarred for life. Not physically okay yeah physically but mentally too.

He bent down and got a jug of water from under the table. He poored it onto the cut, stopping the silver from leaving a bigger scar than it should have. I was still deadly alergic to silver.

If Diablo wasnt the one to cut me, and wasnt about to rape me i probably would have thanked him for the water against the wound. He also hadnt inject me with as much vampire venom as he had last night. If it had been alot my body wouldnt have been able to fight it but it was and i could move my fingers.

I tried to strain against the chains as he moved the chains on my ankle down farther, stretching out my arms almost painfully and pulling my waist in reach for him. He pulled the chains even tighter and locked them so i couldnt move at all. Tears slid down my cheek as i realized he was actually going through with it.

He was going to try to impregnate me and i could do little to stop him. I jerked my wrists against the chains when he forced my thighs apart. "No, no,no,nononononono!" I begged.

I screamed as he forced himself inside of me. It hurt he was like Jax, Jax was a sweet lover. He made sure i was ready this was torture.

I turned my head away from him tears still streaming down my face. Pain and fear were what i felt now. His touch hurt me and i went limp.

"Now dont go and do that now," He slapped me in the face but i still lay limp. I cut my emotions off from my body. I ignored what was happening to my body and thats when he began to beat me.

"I dont want you lifeless as i fuck you. It isnt fun that way."

I just couldnt understand him. One moment he seemed sweet the other he was in a rage.

One thing about male wolves is that when they mated with another shifter, Were, or Vampire. They would knot the females. Thats what scared me most. Diablo was cruel right now. He was, unforgiving now, in the rage male wolves would go into sometimes.

But in a matter of moments, before he could knot me. I fainted. Blacked out. Lost consciousness

When i awoke. I was back in the cage. The memories were bitter fresh in my mind and his essence was on my thighs. I was so scared from this experience that the pain of it caused me to shift. I cowered into the cornor everytime i heard a noise upstairs.

Suddenly a noise from upstairs caused me to perk my ears to listen. A small growl slipped into my ears and tiny little paws scratched against the floor as my son raced down the stairs. Diablo raced behind him but wasnt able to catch up with the tiny pup.

Since Eyolf was so little he easily slipped in between the bars and over to me.

My poor little son was probably starving and did exactly what i expected him to do. He ran right under my belly and began to nurse. It was such a good feeling knowing my little boy was safe. Diablo was obviously flustered that Eyolf had gotten away from him.

I growled at Diablo but he knew i was afraid of him now.

"As long as you obey me ill let your little mutt stay with you. Come here Scar or ill go in there," I stayed in the corner and watched him through narrowed eyes.

He unlocked the cage and stepped inside. He quickly locked the cage back and shifted to a giant gray wolf. I pushed Eyolf behind me with my paw and he whined. My hackles raised but my legs trembled in fear.

He puffed out his chest and lunged. I tried to meet him by jumping toward him, teeth bared but he had me pinned in just seconds. He bit down hard on my neck forcing me to my feet as he mounted me from behind.

I was disgusted. Jax and i had never mated as animals because we could become savage.

I fought this time the best i could but he still came out the winner without a scratch. I lay on the ground after he was finished. He panted and held himself like a king. I couldnt believe what i saw as my son Eyolf flung himself at Diablo and bit down on his tail as hard as his puppy teeth could. Diablo reacted with a yelp and whipped Eyolf off. He went flying and hit the bars before dropping to the cold, hard floor.

I was to battered to stand so i crawled/ dragged myself to Eyolf, not noticing when Diablo left us alone. He was breathing but i think the hit knocked him out.

'We are one, my little one' I thought to myself as i carefully picked him up by the skin of his neck and laid him on the mattress before i curled around him.

I catnapped while he was out. A noise on the stairs caused me to look up. A vamp i had never seen before walked down the steps to stop in front of the cage and slide a small red steak under the bars.

"Be quiet, im going to free you but you must be quiet the others are asleep. The bastard Diablo is out cold right now," The vamp snorted as he said Diablo. He quickly unlocked the cage and held it open for me.

I picked up Eyolf carefully in my jaws again and made my way silently back up out of the room. I smelled the vile scent of Diablo and his crew and wondered why that vamp helped me out. Anyways i was glad. The vamp opened the door for me and i slipped quietly out the door with Eyolf in my hold.

It was now time to find Jax and the others...again..But only this time..how would i react to the mate i love...

**Please post a review i love to hear your guys thoughts! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Fear VS Love

Chapter 7: Love vs. Fear

I was cold. Cold as in my mind was blank. Frozen. I wouldnt get over what had happend. Every little noise made me yelp and flinch. It was all i could do just to keep a hold of my son.

I let instict direct me home. It was the best thing i could do at the moment. The sky was beginning to darken and i smelled rain in the air. We had to get home before it started to rain or i might not have been able to find myself home. Eyolf could get sick and i didnt want that. We didnt get sick like humans. Nor like animals. We had are own sicknesses and diseases. Unfortunatly a young pup could catch alot of things which had me worried.

Mud was a weakness also. People didnt know but it was torture for us. We couldnt grip the ground very well when we ran in the slick mud. There had been people in our pack before not been able to stop and they had slid over the edge of a ravine. We were hunters in the forest not pigs who played in the mud and dirt.

A chill racked my frame as i heard shouting in the distance. It had sounded like it had came from the abandoned house Diablo had taken us captive in. I picked up my pace. Making myself work to the limit. Diablo and the other vampires were quick. But i was faster. The only issue. Eyolf was keeping me from reaching my normal speed. He may have been little but he weighed a bit in this form.

I cut through some underbrush and took a leap over a log. My legs were sore. My heart raced, threatning to beat out of my chest. I kept the fastest pace i could. I didnt even know where i was at. I could have been states away from home. Stomach clenching in agony as my legs gave out over a jump. The vampire venom was still in my veins. It was taking its time to make itself known again. I stood and braced myself. My paws were numb but i tredged on.

A lope was the fastest i could bring myself to take. It was now that i began to hope for rain. The rain would cover my scent and i could make my way anywhere without them finding me.

Lightning hit something in the distance. It began to poor and Eyolf began to shiver. I had hoped to find a cavern. We could stop and rest there and i could recoupertate until the wolf forced the venom out of my body. A jerked as something roared in the distance. Fighting could be heard. A wolf? Diablo wouldnt fight his own men so who was it?

My hackles raised as i scented the wolf. They were from a diffrent pack and had ran off the others. Diablo didnt have all his men with him and retreated.

However that left me with the foreign wolves. A song had suddenly popped into my head, Sweet Dreams. '_Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree. Travel the world and the seven seas, everybodys looking for something. Some of them want to use you. Some of them want to get used by you, some of them want to abuse you. Some of them want to be abused.' _I set my son down and turned in circles as i was surronded. I was raped as the woman and wolf. But '_She'_ Was obviously stronger about it that myself. The wolf was freightend to be around men in 'that way'. I was freightend now to be around men period. But i had to protect my son.

They had closed me in and when one of them stepped forward i was so unsure of what to do. I was stuck between grabbing my son and fleeing. And protecting both are lives.

A man stepped foward. He had shifted sometime though the fight apparently. "You have been abused," The fact that he had known shocked me and caused me to snap my teeth together.

He was a large man. Native American. His features clearly said it all. The dark black hair brown eyes and dark tan skin. Just then another person stepped forward. A woman. As i sniffed the wind catiously i couldnt believe what i smelled. She was a coyote shifter. A mated pair is what it looked like.

"We will get you back to your pack, you are of a southern pack are you not?" I just stared surprised that he knew. "Your pup will not be harmed Luna," His eyes raked over my fur and i trembled. Not because i was scared, even though i was. But because my muscles were going numb too. I suddenly couldnt support myself and i fell. The moment their leader stepped forward was the moment i growled. Eyolf looked startled and ran to me. He nipped my belly and bit my leg before doing the same to my ear.

I tried to stand but my body just wouldnt support itself. Eyolf curled near my belly and was protecting his mother. His ears lay against his head and he held his head in an aggressive manner.

The leader knelt down and held out his palm for Eyolf. The leader made a hast movement and grabbed my son by the scruff. With my last burst of energy i jerked foward and bit the arm that held Eyolf as he struggled above the ground. I wouldnt let go until he carefully put my son down.

My eyes held his and told him how dangerous i could be. I may have been poisoned but my teeth could easily snap his arm if i added enough force to it. He set my pup down and i relectantly let go. Blood dripped off his arm from where i had bit him. "I wont hurt your son Luna. I just simply wanted to help you." For an alpha he had kept his cool even when my teeth had sunk into his arm. I glanced around and i could see the tension.

He gestured for some of the men to shift. I avoided their eyes and stared at the ground. They were naked. I became so tense that it actually hurt my muscles. Their leader had picked up Eyolf and held him in his arms. I felt the men heft me up and whined.

Weakly i checked to make sure my pup was still there before i blacked out.

* * *

><p>It was later on when i woke up. Apparently they had given me something and the venom was removed because i could move all my limbs. Why would those strangers help me out? It was then i realized i had hands and fingers not paws and fur. 'I probably shifted when i was asleep.' I thought to myself. Sometimes when we were weak are body would shift itself to heal faster.<p>

It was about that time that i also realized i was in a van. The pack van. Jax was sitting in the seat in front of me staring at myself with a concerned look. He reached back to stroke my face and i whimpered and scooted back farther. I couldnt believe i was afraid of my own mate but him touching me was terrifying.

I shifted instantly and went as far back as i could in the cramped space. I yelped as something moved at my side and realized it was Eyolf who had tried to wriggle to my side.

Jax was watching me with a hurt expression. "Scar its me," He made it over the seat and reached out with his hand to touch the fur around my neck.

Closing my eyes I trembled and tensed. "Shift love..." His voice was soft...Coaxing..

"I can smell him on you Scar. Im not mad at you. Im angry at him. So tempted to kill the bastard for touching both of you but Scar you have to shift back so we can help you," Jax was being patient when i noticed Liza was setting next to him. I shook my head angrily. I yearned for his touch. He was my mate. But the fact that his touch frightened me and made me squirm in fear kept me holding back.

"Scar..." Jax`s eyes held the saddest and most hurtful expression i had ever seen. It made it worse since he knew what happened.

Diablo.

That name sent terror through my veins making my body icy cold. My legs trembled as i thought of the scar running down the side of my face. Of course you couldnt see it since my fur covered it. But the stench of my blood could be found.

The car came to a sudden stop which had me yelping as i tripped and stumbled. My legs rolling out from under me and into the seat.

"Shit!" Shane, one of the packs lower rank wolves and escorts called out when we had come to a stop. "Vampires," He growled out and i could see the silver flash in his eyes.

We were screwed.


End file.
